Las amantes de mi marido
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Todas son diferentes pero tienen algo en común: han compartido la cama con Draco Malfoy,fueron muchas mujeres pero ese no es un secreto para Astoria, ahora por petición de él es la encargada de reunir a aquellas mujeres o al menos a las más importantes
1. The list

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno esta historia salió por él titulo de un libro que quería leer pero no lo he encontrado, me gusto el resumen y me puse a divagar de cómo sería la trama y la pensé con Astoria y Draco. Advierto no es una historia romántica de ellos dos, quienes me han leído anteriormente saben que no es mi pareja favorita, y que soy 100% dramionera. Si habrá Dramione y si son celosas les advierto que Draco estuvo involucrada con varias…_**

**_Disclaimer: Draco no me pertenece ni tampoco a ninguna de las mujeres involucradas en la historia es un alma libre que solo responde ante JK (Si Draco también fue mi amante… ;D )_**

**_Ahora si a leer!_**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**POV Astoria**

Siempre me gusto la grandeza de la mansión, disfrutaba las enormes estancias, los interminables pasillos, las kilometricas escaleras y los jardines que parecian bosques. Podía refugiarme en cualquier lugar, sin llegar a ver por dias al otro dueño de este lugar, era un respiro que sin duda los dos necesitabamos.

No tiene mucho que todo cambio, hace apenas unos meses todo estaba en calma. La rutina desde hace diez años era la misma, Draco apenas si venía a dormir una vez a la semana, comíamos juntos y él último fin de semana de cada mes visitábamos a nuestros padres. Todo era tan normal antes de volver a poner a prueba nuestro compromiso que hicimos el día que nos casamos.

Dicen que el matrimonio es el compromiso de estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas con la otra persona, al parecer nos han tocado mas malas que buenas, desde la perdida de nuestro bebe hasta la enfermedad de Draco y en esas es cuando estamos juntos, porque cuando son las buenas cada uno disfruta su dicha por separado.

No veo como una obligación estar a su lado ahora que me necesita, para mí es como saldar una deuda que nunca me han cobrado, y así como él algún día cuido de mí sin esperar nada cambio ahora yo hago lo mismo. No soy la esposa abnegada, ni él es el marido perfecto, no nos amamos, sin embargo somos importantes el uno para el otro y nos deseamos lo mejor. Pero aun así su presencia en la casa es como de un tercero en discordia, no me siento libre, no como cuando antes éramos estas cuatro paredes y yo. Ya no puedo permitirme escapar ni huir, la casa ya no es más mí querida única compañía.

La soledad siempre ha sido una gran amiga mía. Desde antes y después de ser una Malfoy, nunca necesite de muchos amigos para sentirme bien, solo necesitaba un espacio donde yo y mis pensamientos pudiéramos caber.

Nunca pedí mucho más que tranquilidad en mi templo y Draco cumplió mi capricho, siempre propicio que me sintiera en paz, nunca quiso llenar los silencios y dejo que mi mente conquistará otros mundos, tal vez por eso algún tiempo creí amarlo o quizás si lo ame pero fue algo tan efímero que apenas puedo acordarme de ello.

Recorro los jardines, visito a mis flores como cada día en primavera, contándoles historias que nunca han sido materializadas y que hacen que descargue todo lo que llevo dentro. Sé que Trusty, nuestro elfo domestico me observa siempre lo hace, espera que algún día acabe con esta rutina. Pero como dice Draco los malos hábitos son difíciles de dejar, para mi es hablar con flores, para él conquistar mujeres. Él no me juzga así que yo tampoco lo hago.

De pronto Trusty aparece a mi lado, intuyo la razón por la que viene, espero paciente a que se decida a hablar.

-El amo la manda llamar- dijo

Me adentré en la casa y me dirigí a la habitación de mi marido. Este último mes he entrado más veces que todos los años que llevamos juntos.

Nunca me gusto su habitación Draco siempre había tenido preferencias por los lugares sin luz, con colores oscuros y demasiado ostentosos, ahora que el permanecía en cama me daba la libertad de abrir los ventanales y hacer que entraran los rayos del sol. Él se molestaba pero nunca me pedía que dejara de hacerlo.

Me examino detenidamente, la mirada de Draco era de esas cosas a las que no te podrías acostumbrar, a veces cuando lo hacía tenía la sensación de que podía saber hasta mis más preciados secretos y valoraba mi privacidad aun así siempre le mantenía la mirada queriendo darle la impresión de que no tenía nada que ocultar.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos- dijo Draco.

Me senté a su lado, rodé los ojos y acomode sus cabellos.

-No seas adulador y mejor dime que favor me pediras- le respondí

Draco sonrio como en sus mejores tiempos y me dijo.

-Hay una lista en el cajon izquierdo de mi escritorio, necesito que a esas personas les escribas una carta explicandoles de mi situación y pidiendoles que vengan.

Draco podía hacer esa labor, podía darle la lista, no entendía porque quería que yo lo hiciera.

-Está bien lo haré, pero dime ¿Por qué no las escribes tú?

Draco tomo mi mano y contesto

-En cuanto vean mi letra o mi lechuza entrando por sus casas se desharán de ella, pero si ven que tu eres el remitente, querrán enterarse, te lo deben.

-¿Me lo deben? No entiendo a que te refieres y presiento que no me gustará enterarme. Más te vale que no sean muchas personas.

Draco rio socarronamente y dijo

-Solo son las más importantes querida.

Lo vi por unos segundos, supe que quería que lo hiciera ya, así que me encamine hacia su estudio y fui directamente al sacar el pergamino del cajón. Lo desdoble cuidadosamente y leí

_**Por orden de aparición **_

_**Pansy Parkinson **_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Astoria Greengrass **_

_**Pauline Lestrange**_

_**Amelie Smith**_

Me extrañaba ver mi nombre ahí, de alguna forma me sentía especial. Yo era su esposa, pero eso no me hacía una ciega, sabía de cada una de ellas. Al final todas teníamos algo en común; hemos compartido la cama con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado será una historia corta de no más de 10 caps. Me he propuesto terminarla antes de septiembre =) <strong>_

_**Nos leemos en mis demás historias!**_

_**Espero sus reviews!**_

_**Besoos**_

_**bye**_


	2. Letters

_**Hola!**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir una vez más una de mis historias =), FF no me dejo responder reviews así que lo hago por aquí **_

_**4 ever enamorada: Hola! Ves estoy actualizando rápido tal vez si logre ir a la mitad del fic en para julio… =) gracias por leer**_

_**Cesy del toro: Amiga aquí entre nos te digo que no te preocupes por Draco, mala hierba nunca muere XD aunque bueno hay un poco de la enfermedad de Draco has tus teorías del mal que le achaca, en este cap verás que les escribe a cada una y en el siguiente las respuestas de ellas. Amelie es una chica nueva francesa y chef como tú! Ya sabrás más de ella, aunque no sé si te caiga bien… **_

_**ZarethMalfoy: Hola muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mis historias besos y abrazos =)**_

_**Cindy: Amiga miaaaaa! Es un cínico no? Btw igual lo amo! La verdad es que son una pareja muy moderna… y Draco convaleciente puede ser muy persuasivo… te quiero bye**_

_**Serena: Amiga como estas? Espero que todo te salga perfecto en tu examen =) Astoria y Draco tienen una relación poco convencional como te habrás dado cuenta, no están precisamente juntos por convenciencia económica pero el saber que se tienen el uno al otro para ciertas cosas les da cierta seguridad ( si a Draco también) oohh Lyne que puedo decirte yo de Lynne? Me he tomado mi tiempo en construir este personaje y me cuadraba para el fic se parecerá mucho al de intrusa en un fic aunque tiene ciertas variantes porque ciertamente esta si amo a Draco de todas las formas en las que se ama a un hombre… es un personaje importante en esta historia en realidad todas las amantes lo son. La verdad es que tendrán sus pequeños roces sobre todo Lynne con Hermione y con Astoria pero convivirán y bueno no digo más porque te cuento todo! Amelie es Francesa de beauxbatons, nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Princess ansly: Hola! Gracias por leer y aquí ya esta el segundo cap.**_

_**Anonimo(¿?) Hola! Si! Concuerdo contigo y probablemente más ahora que veas como es un poco de su vida =) nos leemos!**_

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Astoria POV**_

Me senté mientras sacaba el pergamino y la pluma del cajón. No creí que esto fuera tan difícil, yo no debería estar haciendo esto. No era de esas personas que disfrutaba haciendo favores, de hecho no recordaba la última vez que había hecho uno, tal vez fue cuando le preste a Daphne mi collar de jades para su boda. Supongo que eso no cuenta Daphne es mi hermana, y no fue ella quien lo pidió.

Hace años que no hablaba con ella, ya no sabía quien estaba molesta si Daphne conmigo o era al revés.

Mi hermana mayor siempre fue de esas mujeres como pocas o ninguna, en peligro de extinción. Terriblemente brillante, con una inteligencia prodigiosa. Ella era lo que decían tan bella por fuera como por dentro. Siempre me pregunté cómo fue que quedo en Slytherin y como sobrevivió ahí.

Daphne fue la mejor hermana, tan buena para todo que mejor maestra, compañera y amiga no pude tener. Para ella yo era "_As_" su hermanita a la que debía dar el buen ejemplo y proteger. Hizo bien su trabajo, mis padres a pesar que yo no era ni la mitad de lo que es Daphne nunca se han quejado de mí.

Éramos tan diferentes tanto físicamente como en forma de ser, Mientras ella era rubia de cabello rizado y hermosos ojos verdes yo era castaña con el cabello lacio y ojos cafés comunes y corrientes… Daphne era agradable, alegre, con la cabeza bien sujeta a los hombros que iba de la mano con su corazón, en cambio yo era reservada con la cabeza en las nubes pero los pies en la tierra. Mi mente era libre la de ella no, Daphne tenía libertad y yo no.

Me comprometí y case antes que ella, todo mundo se sorprendió que yo consiguiera a alguien como Draco, ese tipo de hombres iban más para alguien como Pansy o ella. Hice lo que la familia esperaba de mí y me case con alguien a quien no amaba y no me amaba. Muchos lo intuyeron pero solo Daphne se dio cuenta que no sentíamos nada el uno por el otro. Ahí empezó todo tal vez.

Daphne estaba decepcionada de mi lo vi en su cara en la boda y en todas las veces después. Como era de esperarse mi querida hermana se caso por amor, con un imbécil llamado Marcus Flint, nadie comprende cómo fue que se enamoro de él.

En todos mis años de matrimonio solo una vez dude sobre si había sido lo correcto casarme con Draco y fue en la boda de Daphne. Ella lucia tan radiante y feliz... Yo sabía que a lado de Draco jamás luciría así. Aquel día desenterré los sentimientos que alguna vez tuve y jugué a crear una bella historia con él.

Daphne alardeo de su felicidad y me dijo "Soy tan feliz As... Tanto como tú nunca lo podrás ser"  
>Poco tiempo después el muy cabrón de Flint la engaño. Entonces fue mi turno de alardear "Sabes Daph? Tal vez yo nunca fui tan feliz como tú, pero tampoco tan infeliz, Draco nunca podrá romper mi corazón, se acostará con tantas que ni recordará sus nombres mucho menos sus caras, no me importará, y ¿sabes que es lo mejor hermana? Que a mí no me verán con lástima como la mujer enamorada engañada. Por algo son todos estos años de matrimonios arreglados, ahora este es el precio por pagar, ¿Quien fue la que se equivoco en su decisión?". Daphne solo me dijo "tal vez Draco nunca te lastimará pero no cantes Victoria hermanita la vida siempre te da sorpresas"<p>

Daphne era una mujer buena, o al menos eso era hasta aquella conversación.

La primera vez que se caso lo hizo enamorada, la segunda podría jurar que fue en un acto de Venganza. Draco Malfoy nunca me lastimó pero mi hermana sí que lo hizo, Daphne se caso con Theodore Nott. Fingí que no había pasado nada que no se había casado con el hombre que me amo y al que alguna vez ame. Ella no volvería a pasar una humillación como lo fue su divorcio y como de un día para otro desaparecimos de nuestras vidas.

Para mi Daphne dejo de ser Daph mi hermana mayor y ejemplo a seguir, yo para ella me convertí en un fantasma en su matrimonio, lo que me llevaba a pensar. ¿Qué pensarían ellas de mí?, seguro que para ellas sería también un molesto fantasma. Tal vez si yo era la esposa pero esa palabra dejaba de tener sentido cuando de mí y de Draco hablábamos. Podría apostar mis jardines a que para ellas yo era la molesta esposa a la cual su marido no amaba y que seguía con ella por lastima o apariencias. La verdad no me importaba pero tenía la curiosidad y la duda acerca de lo que Draco les dijo sobre nuestra relación y sobretodo que harían al ver mi carta.

Releí la lista, no es que fuera tan larga, al menos para ser las amantes de Draco es muy corta. Él había dicho "solo son las más importantes querida" Me hubiera gustado que estuviera escrita en orden de importancia, sabía que yo no la encabezaría, es más probablemente sería la última. No tenía dudas de quien estaría al principio aunque conociendo a Draco estaba segura que me podía sorprender.

No sabía las historias, ni como se conocieron, ni mucho menos cómo fue que cayeron en las garras de Draco. Me limitaba a conocer lo esencial o lo que por indiscreción a Draco se le salía en sus noches de juerga.

Nunca fui una mujer celosa, tal vez eso hacía que siguiera casada con él, Draco odia los dramas y a mi simplemente no me salen, no van conmigo.

Yo sabía que él amaba a alguien más cuando nos casamos, y si en ese momento no dije nada ¿porque lo haría ahora 10 años después?

Metí la pluma en el tintero y me dispuse a escribir la primera carta. Bien dicen que lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño tal vez por eso escribirle a Pansy sería más fácil.

Conocía a Pansy desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, mis padres cada año la invitaban a nuestras fiestas así como ella nos invitaba a nosotras. Es un año mayor que yo e iba en la generación de mi hermana y Draco, nunca fueron buenas amigas, supongo que las dos estaban demasiado acostumbradas a llamar la atención y la competencia les sentaba mal. A mí en cambio Pansy siempre que podía intercambiaba palabras conmigo y me invitaba las pijamadas que organizaba en sus _aposentos_ de la sala común.

Aún así ella no era precisamente mi amiga era más de Draco, aunque con los años nos volvimos más cercanas. Cuando nació Amaina ella y Blaise decidieron que fuéramos los padrinos de Alyssia.

Era raro pensar en Draco y Pansy como amantes bueno al menos ahora ya que en el tiempo en el que sucedió era lo más predecible y normal. Incluso aposte con Cassius Warrington que Draco escogería a Pansy sobre Daphne para el torneo de los tres magos.

Pero ahora casi veinte años después era totalmente descabellado, empezando por que Pansy está casada con Blaise el mejor amigo de Draco y él puede que sea un cabrón insensible pero jamás se metería con la esposa de Blaise, y si eso no era suficiente Pansy ahora era como su hermana y tampoco se le daba eso del incesto, al menos no ahora ya que en su tiempo según la lista tuvieron su historia.

_**Querida Pansy:  
><strong>_

_**Espero que estés pasándola de maravilla con Blaise y mi ahijada Alyssia. Odio tener que arruinar tus vacaciones, y si no fuera necesario no lo haría.**_

_**He querido mantener la situación al margen y no alarmar a nadie pero las cosas se nos están saliendo de control.**_

_**Draco está enfermo, no sabemos qué es lo que tiene miles de sanadores y doctores han venido a verlo, esto fue de un día para otro, el está en cama y cada día empeora más.**_

_**Me ha pedido de favor que reuna a sus amantes en mi casa, me dio la lista y tu nombre aparece. No te preocupes yo sé que eso fue hace muchos años.**_

_**Agradecería tu presencia en mi casa mañana por la noche necesito hablar contigo antes de que lleguen las demás.**_

_**Besos y saludos a Blaise y Alyssia.**_

_**Pd: Granger y Lestrange están en la lista, espero contar con tu apoyo si Lestrange decide no venir**_

La siguiente era Hermione Granger o ¿debería ya escribir Weasley? Esa mujer era punto y aparte, a mi parecer era la que encabezaba la lista de afectos.

Era el fantasma más grande y del único que alguna vez pude sentir celos, afortunadamente eso formaba parte del pasado.

_**Granger:**_

_**Te sorprenderá mi carta y es justificable, nunca nos hemos hablado pero ambas somos conscientes de la existencia de la una de la otra.  
>Hemos postergado este encuentro y ambas sabemos que no podíamos aplazarlo más, algún día nos teníamos que ver.<br>**_

_**Sé que crees saber el motivo, y aunque es algo de lo que debemos de tratar no es el más importante. Draco está enfermo y no precisamente de un resfriado. Es importante y muy necesario que vengas, tal vez sea la última vez que lo veas.**_

_**La cita es dentro de dos noches. Hasta entonces**_

_**Astoria Malfoy **_

_**Pd. Espero que no te importe pasar el fin de semana en mi casa.**_

Tal vez era innecesario que firmará como Malfoy, nunca me he sentido como una, pero no pude evitarlo estarían todas ellas en mi casa, hayan sido las amantes más queridas de Draco o no aquí la que era la esposa y anfitriona del encuentro era yo. Que no se les olvidará.

Había escrito que podía ser la última vez que lo vería, Granger parecía de esas personas que se compadecían de la gente y no le iba a negar a Draco verla antes de que empeorará más… aun así no podía estar muy segura, lo más probable es que Draco haya echado todo a perder y ella lo detestará tanto que no quería ni oír su nombre hasta el día de su muerte.

Suspire me frote las sienes, estaba muy tensa. Mande llamar a Trusty para que me trajera mi té. No podía perder más tiempo estaba cansada y entre más pronto terminará podía irme a la cama.

La siguiente era Pauline Lestrange. La conocía nos desenvolvíamos en el mismo circulo, era de esas mujeres que no abundaban, exitosa, poderosa guapa e inteligente que no necesitaba del apoyo de un hombre para sobresalir, había escuchado que se había ido del país hace aproximadamente tres años, probablemente estaba perdiendo la cabeza pero esa mujer me caía bien. Draco resintió su partida, incluso intento que nuestro matrimonio volviera a ser normal… Me había causado cierta gracia que fuera ella quien lo había dejado y no al revés.

Algo me decía que Lestrange no quería venir, al menos no a mi casa, era de esas mujeres orgullosas que mientras que yo siguiera siendo la esposa de Draco no podría un pie en esta casa. Por eso necesitaba la ayuda de Pansy, las dos eran muy amigas y podía convencerla de que viniera.

Tal vez era una pérdida de tiempo escribir esta carta podía bien tirarla a la basura en cuanto que viera que era yo.

_**Lestrange:**_

_**Es importante que platiquemos, sabes el motivo y aunque no es precisamente lo que piensas tiene que ver. Draco está enfermo y quiere verte, sé que no puedo hacer nada para que decidas venir, Aun así estas cordialmente invitada dentro de dos noches a pasar el fin de semana en mi casa. **_

_**Hasta entonces**_

_**Astoria Malfoy.**_

Y por último Amelie Smith la más reciente, poco sabía de ella al parecer la había conocido en Francia y ese era el motivo por el que últimamente viajaba tanto a aquel país. No sabía cómo se habían conocido pero Draco era tan predecible que me podía dar una idea.

_**Smith: **_

_**Como sabrás soy Astoria, la esposa de Draco. Mi intención no es molestarte, ni mucho menos reclamarte. Sé el tipo de relación que mantenías con él, y justamente es Draco quien me ha pedido que te envié esta carta solicitando tu presencia en nuestra casa dentro de dos noches para pasar el fin de semana ahí.**_

_**Hasta entonces**_

_**Astoria Malfoy.**_

Mande las cartas por la chimenea de esa forma me aseguraba que llegarían esta misma noche a sus destinatarias.

Fui a avisarle a Draco que ya había cumplido su encargo pero ya estaba dormido así que me fui a mi habitación a hacer lo propio yo también.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno les daré la lista de actrices de cómo son físicamente en mi mente las amantes, espero pronto hacer una imagen de ellas =) <strong>_

_**Pansy- Katie Macgrath, Hermione- Keira Nigthley, Astoria –Natalie Portman, Pauline- Jessica Lowndess, Amelie- Natalie Dormer y bueno aunque no es una amante precisamente para mi Daphne – Diane Kruger**_

_**espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews! **_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besoos**_

_**bye**_


	3. Remitente: Astoria Malfoy

_**Hola!**_

_**Aprovechando la corta visita que me ha hecho la inspiración he terminado el cap, por cierto disculpen mi falta de acentos en algunas palabras y los signos de interogacion, no se como ponerlos en esta lap, tiene teclado de eu, loss pondre encuanto llegue a mi casa o descubra como cambiarlo .**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y respondo a las que me faltaron =)**_

_**Blueberry Bliss: Asi es Astoria no es feliz y creo que sera muy incomodo para todas. Me alegro que te haya gusatado! aun falta bastante para EUB es el final y creo que merece todo mi tiempo y concentracion para que salga tal y como espero =D.**_

_**Nyra Potter: Hola, que bueno que te guste =) y en fin ya esta aqui el cap, gracias por leer :)**_

_**Serena Princesita Hale: Hola amiga! gracias, confio en que esta Lynne te guste y te caiga mejor que la de Intrusa, a mi en lo personal esta me gusta mas tal vez porque esta tuvo su historia con Draco y la otra no. Ya sabia yo que te iria muy bien en tu examen =D nos estamos leyendo besoos **_

_**Espero que les guste =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy POV<strong>

Me encontraba sentada junto a Blaise frente a la chimenea, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la casa mientras Alyss dormía cuando una carta llego disparada hacia mí. Blaise se levanto para darme intimidad para leerla, no tenía problema alguno con que la leyera, pero el siempre lo prefería así.

Intente no hacer ningún gesto ni soltar sonido alguno mientras leía, al finalizar doble cuidadosamente la carta y volví a meterla en un sobre.

-Blaise, iré a pasar el fin de semana con Astoria y Draco. Te cuento cuando regresé.

-¿Debería de preocuparme? ¿Están bien?- preguntó él

-Es Astoria cosas de mujeres, pero nada que un fin de semana no pueda arreglar.

-¿Te llevarás a Alyssia?- preguntó esperanzado

-No creo que sea conveniente ella esta muy contenta aquí…

En cualquier otra circunstancia me la hubiera llevado conmigo, pero si Draco estaba enfermo no expondría a mi hija a que se enfermará.

No me gustaba ocultarle las cosas a Blaise, pero se preocuparía por Draco y querría venir conmigo y ahora era necesario tratar otros asuntos, me prometí que se lo diría a penas acabará la reunión.

-Está bien- dijo Blaise resignado- diviértete

Le sonreí agradeciéndole y le di un beso antes de ir a preparar mis cosas.

**Hermione POV**

Ron me platicaba por enésima vez como había logrado impedir una anotación que logro que los Chudley ganarán el partido. Le había puesto atención las primeras tres veces, pero después de esa deje de escucharlo, ya podía yo contarla también a la perfección.

Estaba recogiendo los platos sucios de la cena que habíamos dejado en la mesa de la sala

cuando recibí la carta al abrirla me encontré con un gariboleada y hermosa letra. Astoria Malfoy decía el remitente.

Fui a encerrarme a la habitación, no debería abrirla y simplemente debería destrozarla. Abrir esa carta seria como abrir una vieja herida que casi ha cicatrizado por completo, que ha dejado un marca muy difícil o tal vez imposible de eliminar.

Que podría querer esa mujer de mi? Se habrá enterado de la relación que alguna vez tuve con su esposo?, de cualquier forma ella aun no existía en su vida, no podía perjudicarle en nada yo a ella. Hace años que no lo veía. Era un completo misterio lo que esa mujer tenia que decirme, un misterio que se resolvería fácilmente si abría la carta y leía su contenido.

Leí la carta rápidamente, no me llevo ni un minuto hacerlo, tome aire y analice a conciencia lo que quería darme a entender con ella.

Estaba enfermo, demasiado, no podía entender como es que casi diez años después seguía preocupandome por ese imbécil.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, una cosa es que lo odiara con todo mi ser y otra enterarme que podía morirse y alegrarme o ser insensible a la noticia.

Me negué a que las lagrimas salieran y me tranquilice porque eso no era todo.

Ella sabia lo que había pasado entre el y yo. Le habrá hablado de todo lo que algún día sentimos el uno por el otro, todas las cosas que pasamos, lo doloroso que fue la separación?

Esperaba que no, al menos a mi no me gustaría que Ron me dijera cuan importante fue una ex pareja para el.

Yo no creía que fuera necesario tener la conversación que ella aseguraba que deberíamos tener, yo no sabia si podía hablar con la mujer que ocupaba el lugar que yo alguna día quise ocupar. Mucho tiempo lo desee, incluso cuando ella lo ocupo, la envidie, la odie y la maldije en mis pensamientos. El amor, el rencor y los celos me cegaron, tiempo después vi todo objetivamente. Ella que culpa podía tener? el único culpable era el maldito ese y nadie mas.

No estaba segura de querer verlo tampoco me entusiasmaba la idea de verla a ella, Pero iría, debía enterarme sobre su salud. Ahora la cuestión era que le diría a Ron.

**Pauline POV**

Tomaba el ultimo trago de vino que quedaba en la copa cuando una carta de forma elegante se poso sobre mi regazo. La levante examinando la letra y el remitente. Astoria Greengrass

o mejor dicho Astoria Malfoy. No me interesaba así que le prendí fuego. Miraba fijamente, las llamas no consumían la carta. Un encantamiento seguramente, intente con un Finito incantatem pero no dio resultado justo cuando estaba por probar con algo de magia oscura apareció Enser

-La Señora Zabinni esta aquí.

-Hazla pasar Enser

Me sorprendía la visita, ella se había mudado a Italia, dejo la comodidad de Inglaterra para irse a otro país como yo, aunque las razones eran muy distintas…

-Parkinson- dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba y abría los brazos para saludarla.

Ella correspondió a mi abrazo y dijo:

-Eres cuidadosa, al menos en frente de Blaise eres capaz de decir Zabinni.

-No se porque a las mujeres nos hacen cambiar el nombre y menos cuando son igual o mas importantes nuestros apellidos. Me gustaría encontrar a un hombre que fuera caz de dejar su apellido y que fuera un Lestrange, aun así no creo que alguien merezca llevar mi apellido aparte de Perseus.

-Como esta el?

-Tan guapo como siempre, sabes? cada día me enamoro mas de el, provoca cosas en mi que ningún hombre antes había provocado, el simplemente es perfecto.

Pansy sonrío.

-Quien diría que alguien podría tener así a la autosuficiente-yo no dependo de nadie- Pauline Lestrange

-Ya lo se pero si de el depende mi felicidad.

-Y en donde esta ahora? Nunca se separa de ti…

-En la habitación, yo tenia un par de cosas que arreglar he vuelto al caso Bellatrix es muy desgastante, sobre todo porque la otra parte no responde a los llamados que le ha dado mi abogado

Pansy se fijo en las llamas y la carta llamo su atención, inmediatamente con un movimiento de varita la saco de las llamas y la abrió diciendo

-Abre la carta de Astoria, encontraras el porque _la otra parte _no ha respondido aun

-Como sabes que es de ella?-pregunte

-Yo también he recibido una.

-Perfecto porque me evitaras leerla, dime tu que es lo que dice- respondí

-Draco esta enfermo.

Siempre he valorado lo directa que es Pansy, solo le falto decir que mal tiene. Ella me miraba como si esperara que me soltara a llorar. Por favor desde niñas nos conocemos y solo una vez me ha visto llorar.

-Malfoy podría morirse y me daría lo mismo.

-Mientes, Draco te importa. sabes? tal vez se muera- dijo ella sentida por mi insensibilidad

Ya se que es su amigo pero el es definitivamente la ultima persona por la que yo tendría un poco de compasión.

-Vaya al menos así el caso Bellatrix se resolverá y la herencia de los tíos será para mi, Perseus y yo tendremos unas magnificas vacaciones después de eso, pero no creas que soy una insensible mandare mis condolencias y una gran corona de flores para el.

-No me gustan tus bromas ni tu sarcasmo- dijo ella enojada

Rodee lo ojos

-Vale lo siento, y que es lo que tiene, alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?- dije intentando sonar seria

-Ese es el problema no saben lo que tiene, si supieran seguramente Draco y Astoria ya hubieran pagado a los mejores medimagos para que lo trataran.

-Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, la salud es una de ellas, también el amor… dame la carta.

La leí, en efecto decía que ese carbón estaba enfermo y que quería verme. Pues ya podía irse yendo al infierno sin verme, seria buena y le mandaría una foto mía.

-Promete que iras- dijo Pansy

-Pansy…

Por eso estaba aquí quería asegurarse de que vendría, lo lamentaba pero yo jure que no volvería a verlo mi orgullo y mi dignidad estaban por encima de lo que Malfoy quisiera o no, que se fuera a la mierda el y Greengrass.

-Soy serpiente y se jugar sucio, vas o me obligaras a ….

Ella no podía jugar con eso, definitivamente no podía.

-Lo prometiste Panthea

-Se que odias a Draco y que tienes todo el derecho y razón en odiarlo, es mi amigo tu lo eres también por favor, hazlo por mi y por…

-shh! Iré pero tu te callaras o me obligaras a mandarte un imperio y hacer que hagas el juramente inquebrantable.

-No será necesario porque iras- dijo ella sonriendo

-Dos días son demasiado tiempo… y mas si estaremos en esa casa

-No es que tengamos que estar solo ahí nos escaparemos unas horas para ir de compras a Londres- dijo intentando darme ánimos.

-Te gusta Italia?- pregunte

-Extrañas Inglaterra?- respondió ella con otra pregunta.

-Quiero regresar todo el tiempo- dije con absoluta sinceridad.

-Me pasa lo mismo- a acorde

Suspire y le dije

-Muy bien ahora solo me queda avisarle a Perseus mi repentino viaje espero que se lo tome bien.

-Se pasara volando, comenzara a extrañarte en el momento en el que regreses.

-Eso espero- respondí

**Amelie POV**

Habia sido una noche muy pesada en el restaurante mas que las de costumbre, me estaba apresurando a abrir la puerta del departamento para llegar pronto a la comodidad de mi cama.

Mientras entraba fui despojandome de mi ropa hasta quedar solo con la interior, dejando un desastre en todo el lugar.

me eche a la cama destendida y jale la cobija, sentí algo bajo mi espalda desnuda, me removí era como un papel.

Era una carta y era de ni mas ni menos que de Astoria Malfoy. Quizas ya se había enterado de mi relación con Draco...

La leí, en definitiva esa mujer estaba loca, invitaba a la amante de su marido a pasar dos días en su casa, Draco siempre dijo que su esposa no era convencional y que no le molestaban sus amantes, pero esto simplemente era increíble.

Supongo que a nadie le haría daño esa visita, definitivamente iría Draco hace mucho que no lo veía tal vez esos dos días podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido…

* * *

><p><em><strong>En este cap me sentí bipolar escribiendo sobre tantas mujeres y diferentes entre si, si yo hubiera sido una amante hubiera ido corriendo a ver que le pasaba al hermoso Draco… bueno no se creo que depende de como haya sido nuestra historia, ustedes que hubieran hecho si fueran las amantes? <strong>_

_**espero sus respuestas en los reviews!**_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besos**_

_**bye**_


	4. LLegaron las visitas

_**Hola!**_

**_¿Como estan? espero que muy bien, el cap va dedicado a mi hermana Itzel Santana que bien merece ser la amante número uno de Draco y la esposa de Tom por ser una fan excelente y porque si! =9 te quiero hermana y nos leemos en twitter Arriba el Feltana! _**

_**Ismenia OBrien: Hola! Muchas gracias =) me alegro que te haya gustado, creo que Draco es perfectamente capaz de romper el corazón a cualquiera, y si todas menos Amelie han sufrido de ello**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, que son un gran incentivo para escribir**_

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria POV<strong>

Todo estaba bajo control dentro de un par de horas llegarían las visitas, me daba un poco de tranquilidad que Pansy estuviera aquí, ella seria como la mediadora dentro de toda esta locura.

Habíamos desayunado en el jardín mientras que me contaba como le estaba yendo en Italia, después de un rato la deje sola para que le escribiera una carta a Blaise sobre la salud de su inseparable amigo. Justo cuando me dirigía al interior de la casa Enser me llamo, había lleagado alguien que no era ninguna de las mujeres a las que yo esperaba. Era Daphne.

Me acomode el vestido y le dije a Enser que la condujera al salón del te. No tenia idea de lo que hacia ella aquí, y sin duda había llegado en el peor momento, dudaba que alguien como Daphne pudiera entender lo que yo estaba haciendo por petición de Draco.

-Daphne ¿que haces aquí?- decidí ser directa, quería que notara que su presencia no era del todo bien recibida en mi casa.

-Theodore y yo nos divorciaremos el me ha impedido regresar a la casa, Yo no puedo regresar a casa de mis padres. tu sabes lo que me dirán por no haber podido mantener a mi lado a mi segundo marido. Necesito quedarme aquí Ass

Daphne había decidido ser directa también, no negare que me sorprendió su confesión, en otro tiempo me hubiera alegrado de haber oído eso, pero ya no, mi orgullo hace años que no le afectaba el nombre de Theodore Nott.

-Es tu problema, no el mío ahora mismo no puedo darte alojamiento, tengo invitadas y tu posees el suficiente dinero para irte a un hotel.

Es mi hermana, me enseño a hablar y a leer, me peinaba por la noches para que yo conciliara el sueño pero también se caso por interés con el hombre que yo ame.

-No entiendes? no quiero que nadie se entere.

Nunca le importo el que dirán, no entendía porque ahora hacia tanto problema por eso.

Si algo he aprendido es que el sol no se puede tapar con un dedo y mas vale estar prevenido y afrontar las cosas antes de que estas te sobrepasen, ella debía de hacerlo y darle la cara a las consecuencias de sus errores.

-Por favor Daphne si pudiste afrontar tu divorcio con Flint por la infidelidad estoy segura que podrás con este divorcio nunca amaste a Theodore

-Es por eso verdad?es por eso que no me quieres aquí, porque hice lo que tu no. casarte con Theo. No fue mi culpa que no tuvieras la suficiente valentía para imponerte y quedarte con el hombre que amas.

Algun día me lo echaría en cara y algún día yo también se lo reclamaría. No tenia caso que discutiera con ella por algo que era cosa del pasado enterrado y Nott estaba muy abajo de toda la tierra.

-Tal vez… pero tampoco es mi culpa que no hayas podido mantenerlo a tu lado, y no tengas donde quedarte.

Me miro como nunca en la vida me había visto, con profundo resentimiento, como si nunca hubiéramos compartido el mismo apellido, como si no tuviéramos la misma sangre.

-Yo no soy como tu, tu eres la que se hace la tonta cuando Draco te engaña.

Tal vez no tenia mucho tiempo para escoger las palabras adecuadas pero Draco nunca me engaño, nunca me dijo que me amaba, nunca me prometio fidelidad, el prometio hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que yo tuviera una vida tranquila sin preocupaciones, y lo cumplió. Draco es un hombre de palabra podría apostar cada una de las flores de mi jardín y mis joyas que a ninguna mujer le prometio algo que no cumpliría.

-Tu no sabes nada Daphne, crees saberlo todo a mi no me importa si Draco tiene una dos o tres amantes, tal como a ti no te importa el divorcio mas que por el desprestigio social al que te enfrentaras. Tengo invitadas, una reunión de suma importancia a la que por supuesto no has sido requerida. Puedes quedarte esta noche pero te aconsejo que vayas viendo donde dormirás manana o le dirá a Madre para que te acoja en la casa.

**Pansy POV**

Estaba poniéndome el arete que me faltaba en cualquier momento vendría el elfo a decir que la cena estaba lista y las demás invitada ya habían llegado.

Confiaba en que Pauline estaría aquí, pero ella era tan impredecible que era tan probable que viniera como que no lo hiciera. Granger seguro estaría aquí, no podía dejar de hacerlo si Ass se lo había planteado como me contó: El ultimo deseo de Draco.

También al parecer Draco y ella terminaron en buenos términos justo antes de que el se casara con Astoria. De la tal Amelie no sabía absolutamente nada, solo que era de Francia, todas teníamos razones de peso a simple vista para estar en esa lista pero Amelie era como si Draco la hubiera puesto solo para que fueran 5 su número preferido.

Enser toco a mi habitación y dijo.

-Señora Zabinni es hora.

**Hermione Pov **

Afortunadamente Ron había salido de viaje para un partido en Escocia lo que me haría tener el fin de semana libre, él no se enteraría, nada podría salir mal. Cerre la casa y me desaparecí solo con un pequeño bolso para no despertar sospechas de los vecinos.

Me sorprendió ver la mansión era muy bella, nada tenebrosa o lúgubre sino todo lo contrario, se respiraba un delicioso olor a flores y te transmitía mucha tranquilidad estar ahí.

Las puertas de la entrada principal se abrieron para que pasara estaba siendo muy puntual, hasta que oi un Plop justo detrás de mi. Una mujer de ojos violetas con el cabello color chocolate recogido prolijamente que dejaba al descubierto sus facciones de muñeca vestía una gabardina color beige y su equipaje era de diseñador. ¿Como no lo pensé? por supuesto que no seria la única.

Ella me miro despectivamente y se adentro a la mansión primero que yo ¿qué le sucedía? No le haría mucho caso estas mujeres de clase alta uno podría creer que eran educadas, pero no estaban más lejos de la realidad, eran unas groseras.

Me adentre y en el recibidor estaba esa mujer con la que había llegado y Pansy Parkinson que se saludaban alegremente, me sentí como una intrusa.

Una mujer de cabello pelirrojo casi rubio y ojos azules llego mostrando una amplia sonrisa que a las tres que habíamos estado antes nos resulto chocante.

¿a cuantas mujeres más esperariamos?.

**Astoria POV **

Me asome antes de bajar y pude percatarme que estaban ahí las tres, Pansy había hecho un excelente trabajo con Lestrange.

No podía evitar que me causara cierta gracia la situación cada una de ellas viéndose entre si, midiendo, al parecer todas habían creído que serian las únicas en estar aquí.

Baje las escaleras, ninguna de las tres me quitaba los ojos de encima, había querido retrasar mi llegada solo por el simple hecho de ser yo la anfitriona y de paso la esposa.

-Granger, Smith, Lestrange y Pansy- dije a modo de saludo

Smith sonrió, también Lestrange sonreía pero la suya era una sonrisa sarcástica, en cambio Granger se mostraba seria y su movimiento de cabeza era demasiado solemne, Pansy estaba normal con los brazos cruzados.

-Síganme por favor- pedí

Las conduje al comedor, el más grande y ostentoso de la mansión, la cabecera la deje libre, era el lugar de Draco y me senté en mi lugar, que era a la derecha, Granger se sentó frente a mí, Pansy a mi lado, entre Lestrange y yo. Dejando a Smith a lado de Granger.

Los elfos comenzaron a aparecer la cena.

-¿No esperaremos a Draco?- pregunto Smith.

El ambiente de por si ya tenso se volvió mas insoportable en cuanto menciono a Draco.

-Me temo que no Draco esta un poco indispuesto, pero me ha pedido que les diga que disfruten de la cena y que ya habrá tiempo para ponerse al día.

La cena transcurrió en el más sepulcral silencio después de que Smith preguntara por Draco, Todas habían venido por él, pero creo que ninguna estaba muy segura de querer verlo mas que ella. Era obvio que era la más reciente, probablemente Draco antes de enfermarse había estado con ella y no habían terminado.

-Todo estuvo delicioso, ojala los elfos que trabajan en mi restaurante fueran tan aptos para la cocina como estos que prepararon la cena- dijo Smith

-¿tienes un restaurante?- pregunté

-Si, se encuentra en Paris es pequeño, pero no necesito más- dijo sonriendo.

-Lestrange, tengo entendido que tú también vives en Paris…

-Si y no, mi casa esta ahí sin embargo tengo muchos negocios que atender así que me la paso viajando por toda Europa y América, necesitaba cambiar de aires Londres ya no es lo que un día fue.

-Me sorprendió no verte desde hace tres años en la cena anual de los Pucey.

Lestrange sonrió y contesto.

-Negocios son negocios y me temo que Adrian no este muy contento conmigo después de que el ministerio dio la licencia a Lestrange Cia para construir el nuevo hospital mágico.

-Tengo entendido que también Draco busco ese proyecto.

-Malfoy es como un águila que vigila todo desde arriba viendo cual es la presa más apetitosa, no solo intento sabotearme con ese proyecto, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para desbancarme de mi puesto como directora de la editorial Obscurus, incluso compro todas las acciones dejando que solo el y yo fuéramos accionistas, quería quedarse con la fortuna Lestrange que pertenecía a mi Tio Rodolphus y que se la había dejado a tía Bella. La lista sigue pero no creo que les interese mucho saber al respecto.

Draco realmente le había hecho la vida imposible a Lestrange, definitivamente esa mujer era la que más había hecho un esfuerzo por estar aquí.

-¿Y tu Granger vives en Londres? ¿qué es lo que haces?

-Si, trabajo en el ministerio en el departamento de cooperación internacional mágica.

Se volvió a hacer otro silencio incomodo, había llegado la hora. Me levante y no tuve que hacer ni decir nada para que me siguieran, entramos a una de las estancias más pequeñas pero no por eso menos acogedoras y elegantes. Escogí este lugar porque era a prueba de intrusos, nadie si yo estaba dentro podía entrar u oír. Lo que se pasará y se hablará en este lugar aquí se quedaría.

-Muy bien, no me gusta andarme con rodeos así que seré directa.

Draco tiene una enfermedad, no sabemos que es lo que tiene hemos hablado con cientos de medimagos, sanadores y médicos y desafortunadamente no hemos hallado una cura. Lo más probable es que Draco muera, cada día esta peor y me ha pedido que las mande llamar, él tendrá sus motivos y supongo que si tiene que pedirle perdón a alguien es a ustedes, en su nombre agradezco que estén aquí, sé que no es fácil, ni para ustedes ni para m; así que les pido que este fin de semana que estemos aquí nuestra convivencia sea pacifica.

Smith comenzó a llorar, Granger tenia los ojos vidriosos al igual que Pansy, Lestrange se mantenía indiferente.

-¿Y que es lo que haremos todo un fin de semana aquí? Yo tengo muchas ocupaciones, Si Malfoy quiere hablar conmigo que lo haga ahora, No estoy dispuesta a perder mi tiempo- dijo Lestrange

-Line recuerda que lo prometiste- dijo Pansy en tono de advertencia.

-Y estoy aquí y traigo mi equipaje pero quiero saber cual es la finalidad de pasar todo el fin de semana.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, Draco lo dispuso así- dije

-Propongo que nos conozcamos- dijo Smith

Todas la miramos incrédulas por lo que había dicho.

-No sé ustedes pero a mi me gustaría saber que es lo que tengo en común con ustedes para estar aquí.

-No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que si algo tenemos en común es que todas hemos estado estrechamente relacionadas con Malfoy ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Granger que la idea tampoco le había gustado.

-Eso es cierto, sin embargo apoyo la idea de ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Pansy

-Amelie Smith- respondió

-De Smith- termino Pansy su frase

-Si no te importa preferiría Amelie

-Muy bien, Amelie, mi nombre es Pansy Zabinni, la mejor amiga de Draco, ella es mi mejor amiga Pauline Lestrange, Astoria, la esposa de Draco como sabrás y Hermione Granger ex compañera de Hogwarts. Debo confesar que no había oído hablar de ti…

-Espero convertir eso en una ventaja pues yo si que había oído hablar de ustedes sobre todo de Lestrange.

-¿De mi?- pregunto Pauline interesada

-Si, gracias a ti Draco y yo nos conocimos. Draco te buscaba tenia mucha gente siguiendo tu rastro, pero eras indetectable un día alguien le dijo a Draco que te había visto en la tienda de antigüedades que se encuentra frente a mi restaurante, el caso es que no te encontró y fue a dar al restaurante, volvía frecuentemente, esperaba encontrarte, nos volvimos amigos, después… bueno después ya no iba a esa calle a buscarte.

**Pauline POV **

No sabía que me sorprendía más que Draco me hubiera buscado después de que lo mande al demonio o que haya estado tan cerca de mi todo este tiempo, la tienda de antigüedades era la fachada de mi casa. Solo de pensar de que pudo haber visto a… la piel se me enchinaba.

-Es tan de Malfoy esa actitud…cambia de gustos y pareceres como de calcetines

-Entonces así lo conociste- dijo Astoria

-Si, así fue, me gusto en cuanto lo vi, pero como ya había dicho anteriormente él la buscaba, Draco de verdad te amaba.

Me quede paralizada, tanto tiempo convenciéndome a mi misma que todo lo que yo creí que mi cabeza había inventado, todas esas miradas intensas, las palabras cariñosas, las caricias… me obligue a pensar que fueron lo que yo quería que fueran y al oírlo de otros labios que no fueran de él, me golpeo duro.

Sonreí de lado y le respondí.

-No conoces a Malfoy … seguro te hizo creer que era un cachorrito indefenso para acercarse a ti y obtener lo que deseaba ¿Amarme? Mi nombre no es Narcissa ni Hermione. No te confundas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero que les haya gustado =) en el sig cap sigue esta conversación pero desde la perspectiva de Hermione. Que opinan de los personajes? diganmelo en un review!<em>**

**_nos leemos _**

**_besiis_**

**_bye_**


	5. La primera

**Holaa!**

**¿A que no me esperaban tan rápido? Estoy sorprendida, pero debo aprovechar cuando cuento con tiempo =) muchas gracias por sus reviews y bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pauline POV<strong>

No debí de haber dicho eso último, debí contenerme demostrar que nada de lo que ella dijo me afectaba. Había sonado dolida y si tal vez aun lo estaba podía manejar todos mis fantasmas en la tranquilidad de mi mansión o en la oficina, podía comportarme frente a Pansy, pero estaba sobrepasada, fingir delante de estas mujeres era diferente.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Granger

Había visto su foto en cientos de periódicos, la imagine muchas veces con su uniforme teniendo su amorío con Draco y siempre en mi mente la imagen parecía fuera de lugar; Ahora que la veía en persona entendía el porque. Era una mujer común y corriente con una belleza muy sutil, a penas preocupada por su apariencia, no poseía nada extraordinario, sin embargo fue la única mujer a la que Draco había aceptado amar abiertamente.

-Creo que todas sabemos a que se refiere- dijo Pansy

Granger se veía confundida y azorada como si quisiera decir algo pero se reprimía, tomo aire y dijo.

-Claro por eso esta casado con Greengrass- dijo Granger en tono defensivo.

-Pensé que era de conocimiento general que Draco y yo no nos casamos por gusto-dijo Greengrass de lo más tranquila

-Pues yo no vi que ningún mago les apuntara con la varita- respondió ella con los ojos centellantes

-Ya han pasado casi diez años, y si no mal recuerdo Draco me contó que fuiste tu quien decidió acabar con la relación.

-¿Y que se supone que haría? ¡Estaba conmigo y a la vez comprometido contigo!- exploto

-Sé porque Draco no rompió el compromiso conmigo y porque te lo oculto, en el fondo él sabia que te arrepentirías… dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen pero ustedes necesitaban más que eso, ninguno nunca término de aceptarse tal y como era, tú bien sabes que fue lo mejor.

Granger tomo aire y dijo

-Tu lo has dicho han pasado muchos años, ya no tiene caso hablar de eso- intento dejarlo por la paz

-Así que tenemos a la novia de la adolescencia, la esposa, la amante uno y la amante 2- dijo Smith señalándose a si misma

-Casi, te acercas demasiado, pero la novia de la adolescencia de Draco fui yo- dijo Pansy- Desde que tengo razón él ha sido mi amigo, siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro apoyándonos, no era raro que en algún momento confundiéramos eso con amor, en eso se resume la historia.

-Tenemos tiempo porque no la cuentas- le dije a Pansy intentando vengarme por el chantaje que me había hecho.

-Pero tu serás la siguiente, y cada una lo hará creo que nos hará bien a todas, ¿Quién si no nosotras podríamos entendernos? Algunas necesitan desahogarse por lo que veo- dijo viendo a Granger aunque sabia que también eso iba para mi

**Pansy POV**

No me molestaba hablar del tema, no había nada de que avergonzarme o sentirme culpable, no me rompió el corazón y francamente no quería regresar a mi habitación donde la preocupación por mi amigo no me dejaría dormir.

-Creo que todo empezó cuando íbamos en tercer año. No estaba acostumbrada a pensar en nadie más que en mi misma, si lo quería y lo estimaba sobre todo porque me daba los mejores regalos en mi cumpleaños y no me trataba como un estorbo o una niñita molesta.

A Draco se le ocurrió cometer la estupidez de ponerse frente a un hipogrifo en una clase de criaturas mágicas, fue una imprudencia de su parte, pero no se quería quedar a tras la bestia lo tiro y le rompió el brazo, tuve miedo por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo, el ver como esa cosa se le iba en cima que podía matarlo con solo una patada me hizo considerar el "¿qué es Draco para mi?" Mientras descubría que significaba él en mi vida lo cuide

Tuve que parar unos segundos el nudo en la garganta que sentía no me dejaba hablar.

-Draco es leal… después de que yo lo cuide cambio un poco su actitud hacia mi, se volvió mas atento me esperaba para ir a desayunar, cuando traía muchos libros los cargaba por mi, yo empezaba a llamar la atención de los niños más grandes y él siempre tenia un ojo puesto en mi para que no se pasarán. Casi al finalizar el curso en exámenes pasamos por un pasillo solitario y me dijo "Quiero besarte, ¿has besado antes?, yo no lo he hecho" me sentí nerviosa no sabia como actuar y él tampoco fue horrible y la curiosidad se nos paso rápidamente.

-Draco Malfoy no sabiendo besar se me hace irreal, aun cuando era un niño de 13 años- dijo Smith

-Créelo, hay que agradecerle a la francesa que le enseño a besar- dije intentando reír-En cuarto desperté y los hombres comenzaron a llamar mi atención, creo que mucho tuvieron que ver los alumnos de Durumstrang que nos visitaban para el torneo de los tres magos, también me gustaba Draco pero después de aquel episodio no aguardaba muchas esperanzas, él comenzó también a mostrar su lado mujeriego, lo veía besarse con una y con otra y si confieso que me daban celos, pues parecía que la técnica comenzaba a dominarla. Yo quería probar así que lo intente con un niño de Beauxbatons, el episodio fue a parar a oídos de Draco y me mando a llamar, me pregunto que por que lo había hecho y le conteste que lo hacia por curiosidad porque creía que el beso debería de ser mejor que el intercambio asqueroso de salivas que tuvimos. Me volvió a besar y las cosas mejoraron notablemente, él ya había aprendido, pero a mi me quedaba mucho por aprender y Draco estaba dispuesto a enseñarme.

No me pidió que anduviera con él, ni tampoco hablo nada sobre exclusividad y aunque no lo crean siempre me fue fiel, duramos casi tres años de novios.

-Draco fiel, suena a cuento de hadas- dijo Lestrange

-¿celosa?- juegue con ella

-No, aunque si intrigada por saber que fue lo que lo hizo cambiar o quien.

-Él es así creo que conmigo hizo una excepción pues no solo era alguien con quien se podía acostar y dejar las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado ya que le iba a costar mi amistad.

En quinto nuestras hormonas estaban más que revolucionadas, los besos ya no eran suficientes, yo deseba algo que no estaba muy segura que era y él aunque si sabia lo que quería tenia miedo. Ninguno tenia experiencia en el tema, a mi me daba pavor que fuera tan horrible como nuestro primer beso. Afortunadamente corrimos con mas suerte y no fue tan malo para ser la primera vez… una vez que le agarramos el gusto y sabíamos como estaba el asunto todo marcho bien, de verdad lo quería mucho pero no sentía algo tan extraordinario por él y la cosa era mutua en sexto año decidimos terminar, él tenia muchos problemas en cima y una novia era lo último en sus prioridades después bueno vinieron muchas cosas, la guerra, regresar a Hogwarts yo me enamore de Blaise y él empezó a Salir con Granger.

-Fuiste la primera en pasar por su cama- dijo Granger repitiéndolo mas para si misma que para mi.

-Y debo de decir que me siento un poco orgullosa de ello, fui la primera, Salí ilesa sin corazón roto y él y yo aun nos llevamos muy bien, el apoyo es incondicional, nos queremos y por si fuera poco es el padrino de mi hija Alyssia.

-Esa si que es una bonita historia… presiento que como vayan pasando se pondrá menos agradable el asunto – dijo Lynne

-Es tu turno Granger – le cedí la palabra

**Daphne POV**

Buscaba a Astoria por todos lados, quería encontrarla para convencerla que al menos me dejará permanecer una semana aquí, nunca había paseado por las habitaciones que se encontraban en este piso, mis visitas empezaban en el jardín y terminaban en el salón favorito de As para tomar té.

Tome el pasillo principal que me llevaría a la planta baja, pero de pronto me vi acorralada, quise gritar pero me taparon la boca entonces oí la voz débil de Draco que me calló.

-Cállate- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Draco?- conjure un lumus y la luz hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos. Se veía muy demacrado y desalineado, no era el Draco que yo conocía

-¿Qué haces aquí Daphne?-pregunto contrariado.

-¿No te lo dijo Astoria? Estoy pasando la noche aquí ¿te sientes bien? Ven vamos a dentro que te revisare

Hizo su famosa sonrisa de lado que sabía que la usaba cuando se burlaba o no creía en algo.

-Se me olvidaba que había una medimaga en la familia… revísame pero no creo que des con lo que tengo.

Dimos un par de pasos y nos encontramos en su habitación entramos e inmediatamente el fue a acostarse, al parecer había requerido mucho de su fuerza para pararse.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- pregunte

-No lo sé, nadie lo sabe he mandado traer a todo tipo de personas que creo que me pueden ayudar y ninguno acierta.

-¿Qué te han dicho acerca de la enfermedad?- pregunte mientras le tomaba la temperatura poniendo mi mano en su frente que sudaba y estaba fría.

-No tienen ni idea de que mierda tengo, los síntomas: la luz me lastima tengo fiebre, hay días en los que no me puedo ni mover, mi magia es inestable como si fuera un niño de 6 años, las explosiones son constantes, pierdo la conciencia por horas y me da mucho sueño, fue de un día para otro no mostraba ningún síntoma y de pronto ya tenia todo esto que te digo.

Comencé a lanzarle los hechizos correspondientes, para saber sobre su estado pase más de 30 minutos y no daba con nada los resultados variaban demasiado pero empezaba a sacar mis conclusiones con la poca información que recibía.

De la nada recordé sobre algunos estudios que había hecho Theodore a una mujer que tenia casi los mismos síntomas que presentaba Draco, recordaba como hacerlo pero la interpretación de los resultados no podía asegurarlo Nott había inventado ese método para dar con la enfermedad y saber como tratarlas, de hecho ese estudio lo comenzaban a probar en san mungo, no había muchos casos o enfermedades que se pudieran identificar por medio de este, pero todas las registradas no eran lo que se decía como un simple resfriado.

-Siempre fuiste muy brillante sabes que es lo que tengo ¿No es así?

-Creo saber que es lo que tienes, pero para asegurarme necesito que venga Nott a confirmarlo.

-¿Qué esperas para llamarlo?- dijo Draco impaciente

-Nos estamos divorciando y por si fuera poco te odia, debes de decirle a Astoria que lo mande llamar, creo que solo así vendrá.

-Muy bien creo que puedo empezar a hacer mi testamento, sé que si se lo digo a Astoria ella lo llamará, pero escúchame antes prefiero seguir con esta agonía que hacerle pasar el momento incomodo a tu hermana ya le he pedido demasiado estos días.

-Convence a Astoria que me deje quedar un par de días más y yo mientras haré lo que pueda para investigar como curarte si es lo que creo que es no podemos perder más tiempo. Iré a la bodega de pociones, preparare algo que te hará sentir un poco mejor, aléjate de cualquier rayo de sol, incluso de los lumus y las velas. Que descanses.

-Cuenta con ello, gracias.

Di media vuelta y cerré la habitación, preparar la poción no me llevaría mucho si le funcionaba de inmediato se sentiría mejor, pero eso no sería un consuelo porque querría decir que solo había muy pocas cosas que hacer por su vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno ya esta la parte de Pansy ¿Qué les parecio? Por otro lado Daphne y Theo podrían ayudar a Draco a solucionar lo de su enfermedad… Draco no quiere a Theo cerca de Astoria ¿creen que sea por celos o solo por protegerla?<em>**

_**Espero su**s respuesta**s en los reviews**_

_Nos **l**e**emos**_

**_Besoos_**

_**Bye**_


	6. La segunda y la esposa

_**Holaa!**_

_**Ya tenía un poco de tiempo sin actualizar la verdad es que la parte de Hermione me costó mucho trabajo, sobretodo por los siguientes capítulos, en fin los dejo para que lean, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos son lo más!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

No tenía ganas de hablar acerca de mi relación con Draco, con ellas menos que nadie tal vez me podían entender pero era algo personal y que quería guardar para mí. Todas hasta Astoria que había sido la más neutral se mostraba curiosa, estaba segura que no me dejarían salir de la habitación hasta que no contara algo que satisficiera a sus oídos.

-No hay mucho que decir- intente evadir.

-Draco no fue la persona más amable del mundo contigo, yo tampoco lo fui y no me siento orgullosa de ello, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que claro que hay algo que contar, él o tú debieron de haber cambiado aunque sea un poco para que coincidieran y se enamoraran- dijo Pansy

Claro que sucedieron cosas pero ¿para que escarbar en un pasado ya enterrado?

-Todos cambiamos al estar involucrados en esa guerra Draco lo hizo, definitivamente lo volvió más humano y "sensible" por decirlo de alguna forma. No hay mucho que decir Draco siempre aunque era un patán e insufrible me parecía guapo, no como para perder la cabeza por él, al menos en Hogwarts pero las cosas cambiaron como ya les dije, aparte es innegable su inteligencia, es muy tenaz, supongo que por eso me fije en él.

Como lo había supuesto ninguna quedo satisfecha, querían respuestas pues tal vez deberían comenzar por preguntar, claro no daría detalles íntimos.

-Vaya creo que lo que has dicho cualquiera de nosotras pudo decirlo- dijo Lestrange

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que te amara? – Pregunto Astoria con genuina curiosidad- No lo tomes a mal, Draco no se caracteriza por amar a su prójimo, creo que a eso se refería Lestrange cuando dijo que su nombre no era el tuyo ni el de Narcissa. Draco no tiene reparo en aceptar que te amo y que su madre es lo más importante para él.

-Tal vez les sorprenda escuchar esto, pero la mayoría del tiempo cuando estuve con él no dejaba de preguntarme si es que me amaba, sinceramente no me daba muchos motivos para callar esas preguntas, pero entonces lo miraba fijamente y lo que veía o más bien lo que me hacía sentir cuando me correspondía la mirada callaba de momento mis dudas.

-No contestaste la pregunta de Greengrass- dijo Lestrange que veía con interés su esmalte rojo sangre.

-No sabría que responder- dije con completa sinceridad

-¿y cómo fue que terminaron?- pregunto Pansy

No estaba con ánimos de responder a esa pregunta, hace un par de años aun dolía la forma en que todo había terminado.

-No tienes porque responder si no quieres- dijo Astoria tal vez mi expresión había decidido traicionarme.

Al parecer ella sí que sabía y no iba a negar que me molestara que lo supiera y que quisiera ser condescendiente conmigo.

-A pesar de lo que pudiéramos sentir, ambos sabíamos que no iba a funcionar, era desgastante, doloroso aun así nos aferramos. Un día Draco llego y me dijo que se había comprometido con Astoria.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Es un imbécil- dijo Lestrange

Astoria se veía sorprendida, al parecer no sabía que Draco seguía conmigo cuando se comprometió con ella.

-Es obvio que yo no lo sabía, claro que me contó que estuvo relacionado contigo sentimentalmente pero eso fue después de la boda. Debo de ser sincera si me lo hubiera dicho igual hubiera aceptado su propuesta, como se habrán dado cuenta no me case enamorada ni tengo sentimientos de ese tipo por Draco, él siempre fue sincero conmigo y yo con él ambos sabíamos que era un intercambio de favores, Casarme con él probablemente ha sido la única buena decisión en mi vida, fue mi tabla de salvación… no me puedo quejar mi vida ha sido buena.

-¿Nunca has sentido nada entonces por Draco?-preguntó Amelie

Su tono claramente quería hacer denotar otras cosas que Astoria de inmediato capto.

-Draco muchas veces lo ha dicho que mejor compañera no pudo elegir, somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, nuestros caracteres se acoplan, funcionamos bien juntos. Sinceramente no creo que ninguna de ustedes lo hubiera soportado tanto tiempo como yo y bueno la clave es que no lo amo.

De pronto Pansy y Astoria se vieron significativamente, a lo que Astoria rehuyó y la deposito en el hermoso florero persa que descansaba a mi lado. Tomo aire y vi como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Hubo un tiempo en que al fin había un poco de estabilidad en nuestras vidas, intentamos ser una pareja de enamorados, claro que fallamos estrepitosamente y eso tuvo que ver cuando perdimos a nuestro hijo. Aunque no lo crean Draco se porto a la altura de las circunstancias, yo estuve mal emocionalmente y de salud y el veía por mí. Sin duda pudo poner a un ejército de elfos y sanadores a mi cuidado, sin embargo él fue quien estuvo a mi lado sufriendo la perdida.

-Por eso lo cuidas y has aceptado que estemos en tu casa…- dije

-Es mi deber como su esposa y sinceramente no es que tenga muchas otras cosas que hacer… pero respecto a lo otro como dije no me duele ni siquiera el orgullo que estén aquí pues nunca he sido engañada porque Draco siempre fue sincero, creo que incluso es más molesto para ustedes. Aparte también es casa de Draco y él puede invitar a quien quiera.

Astoria tenía toda la razón probablemente ninguna de ellas me daba tanta inquietud como ella, Astoria era la que ocupaba el papel que yo siempre desee tener, no sabía si era tranquilizante o devastador el saber que no se amaron ni se aman ni se amarán jamás y que yo que hubiera dado todo por estar juntos así habíamos terminado.

-Sinceramente para mí esto es incomodo- dije

-Para mí no- dijo Pansy

-Yo ni siquiera lo había pensado- dijo con honestidad Amelie

-Pues para mi si, y no veo el momento de regresar a mi casa- dijo Lestrange

-Draco por las mañanas esta mejor así que mañana si es que está en condiciones podrán verlo y marcharse, quería informarles que es lo que tiene… – dijo Astoria

Un bombarda nos interrumpió, Lestrange, Pansy y yo sacamos las varitas instintivamente. Del humo y los restos de aquella hermosa puerta salió una mujer muy hermosa, rubia y con los ojos más verdes que había visto en mi vida ¿sería otra amante? Se me hacia conocida pero no lograba identificar de donde

-¿Quién te crees para venir y tratar de destruir mi casa?- dijo Astoria al borde de la histeria.

-La persona que puede salvar a tu marido hermanita- dijo en tono petulante

Así que ella era Daphne Greengrass, íbamos en el mismo curso en Hogwarts pero ni así la había reconocido había cambiado fisicamente y para bien.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?- pregunto Pansy

-Tengo un plan, como sabes soy medimaga , tal vez si Astoria me hubiera llamado antes Draco no estaría como esta.

-¿Y que podrías hacer que no hayan intentado ya lo mejores sanadores del mundo?- dijo Astoria

-Oh no querida, pues no lo vieron los mejores que somos Theo y yo. Mira Draco no quiere que te lo diga, pero creí que sería mejor decírtelo ¿Y ellas?- preguntó

-Pueden oír lo que me tengas que decir, pues están interesadas por la salud de Draco

-No me incluyas en la lista por favor- dijo Pauline

-Vamos Daphne di lo que tengas que decir.

-Theo puede ayudarnos, a mi no me quiere ver ni en pintura y odia a Draco así que si tu eres la que le manda una carta para que venga a valorar a tu marido probablemente lo haga.

-¿Y eso era lo que no quería Draco decirme? ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo Astoria exasperada.

-Draco no quiere que pases un momento incomodo al ver a Theo, prefiere morirse antes de ello.

Ahí estaban otra vez esos celos, Draco muy a su manera amaba a Astoria. Aunque no entendía en que podría afectar a Astoria que el tal Theo viniera.

-Pues prefiero el momento incomodo a quedarme viuda.

-Bien, entonces manda la carta y yo mientras seguiré con la poción, un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal… - dijo Daphne

-Yo soy un desastre con las pociones- dijo Amelie

-Voy contigo- se paro Pansy de su lugar viendo fijamente a Lestrange

-Yo también- me ofrecí.

-Ya por amor a Merlín Pansy no me veas así ¿ok? Ya voy yo también- dijo Pauline

-Qué bueno que vienes Lynne, así puedes platicarme como esta Perseus- dijo Daphne sonriendo

De pronto Lestrange se puso pálida y aun sin color respondió.

-Eso lo dejaremos para otro momento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este cap me salió un poco (mucho) Drastoria pero era necesario… uds saben que yo soy Dramionera hasta la muerte y esto es solo por el bien de la historia XD <strong>_

_**Les dejo mi twitter, siempre es bueno encontrar a gente mágica en el mundo de los muggles XD PaoMalfoyAquino **_

_**Y ya casi se me olvidaba!, pero a ustedes no se les olvide votar por esta historia en los Dramione awards 2011 =) en www . **__**fansdramione . blogspot . com**_

_**Nos leemos **_

_**Bye!**_


	7. Una cura

_**Hola!**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, pero quiero agradecer especialmente el de Amia Snape que se traduce a dar señales de vida, pense que me había quedado huerfana =( Perdonenme mis faltas de ortografía mañana sin faltas las reviso.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria<strong>

Camine a paso apresurado hacia la biblioteca, solo Merlín sabría si unos segundos podrían hacer la diferencia. No contaba con una amplia paleta de emociones a diferencia de la demás personas me enorgullecía decir que tenía un perfecto control de mi estado de ánimo, Draco siempre hacía hincapié en eso e incluso muchas veces me llamaba "Astony" haciendo alusión a la palabra Stone, si a veces las piedras podían tener más sensibilidad que yo. Así que sentir algo reconfortante y cálido dentro de mí al oír que Draco era capaz de desechar su última oportunidad si eso implicaba llamar a Nott solo para no incomodarme hizo darme cuenta que aún no estaba sola, que todavía había alguien que se preocupaba por mi desinteresadamente y que me protegía de los posibles daños que implicaría volver a ver a Theodore Nott, tal vez odiaría verlo, soportar su presencia… pero si todavía quería que hubiera una persona que me acompañará en los momentos difíciles tenía que hacer una excepción claro que le pediría a Nott que viniera a ver a Draco.

No es que haya mucho que decir de mi historia con Theo, en apariencia no tendría porque odiarlo ya que nunca paso nada o tal vez ese haya sido el problema no existía nada que me uniera a él y eso era lo que más había dolido en su momento.

Supongo que después de leer tantas libros hablar del amor yo tenía demasiadas expectativas sobre él, me imaginaba que sería como si un crucio te impactará sobre el cuerpo, que te golpearía sin que te dieras cuenta dejándote imposibilitado de pensar o sentir cualquier otra cosa más que el hechizo y cuando vuelves te das cuenta que no hay nada más fuerte que eso y lo que eso provoco en ti te dejaría marcado de por vida.

Tal vez por eso tarde mucho en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por él, no tenía eso que llaman mariposas en el estomago, tampoco me ponía nerviosa ni se me aceleraba la respiración al verlo, era todo lo contrario estar a su lado era comparable a la sensación que tanto me gustaba de la soledad; había paz, entendimiento, comodidad era tan maravilloso que él hecho de pensar que todo eso pudiera desaparecer me daba pavor.

Probablemente llevaba toda una vida amándolo sin saberlo, y no sabría decir con exactitud como lo descubrí, solo sé que fue demasiado claro para mí en un momento, tan claro y tan correcto que entendí que él sentía exactamente lo mismo. Ambos lo sabíamos, no hubieron palabras ni gestos de reconocimiento, mucho menos caricias era algo totalmente platónico e intangible, pero por muchos años jamás se me hubiera ocurrido dudar de ese amor.

No había que ser un adivino para comprender que eso que sentíamos no lograría madurar y hacerse tangible, No me desgastaría ni sufriría, lo conocía también que estaba segura que él tampoco lo haría, no estaba destinado a ser punto. Seguimos compartiendo el té cada jueves por la tarde, mandando lechuzas todos los días escribiendo las frases más significativas de los libros que leíamos y apareciendo sin avisar en la biblioteca del otro, era nuestra rutina aún después de haberme casado con Draco.

Draco no era la persona favorita de nadie así que no había porque sorprenderse si tampoco lo era de Theo, no era por celos pero la teoría de él acerca de las almas gemelas era sobre la compatibilidad y cosas que nunca entendí ya que probablemente los dos cumplíamos con todas aquellas pero aún así no estábamos juntos.

Podrían llamarme conformista alguien que tomo el camino incorrecto pero no por eso el más fácil, nuestro consuelo: Saber que nuestros sentimientos pertenecían el uno al otro y nada de eso cambiaría. O eso pensé hasta que él se caso con mi hermana. ¿Qué son de las grandes historias de amor sin el drama?

Quite el encantamiento que Bloqueaba mi chimenea de la de Theodore en su casa de Irlanda, un poco de polvos flu y estaría en segundo allá.

_**Pansy**_

-Granger podrías pasarme el licor de calabaza- dije con esperanza de que el silencio incomodo diera fin. Ella lo paso pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Pauline solo nos observaba fijamente de que no cometieramos ni un error, pero eso si sin mover ni un solo dedo. La entendía, y en su lugar probablemente yo haría lo mismo pero cuando hablabamos de Draco yo no podía ser muy crítica ni objetiva.

-Pauline podrías ayudarnos- dije en tono de reproche

-Sabes que lo mejor para que una poción salga bien y sea realmente efectiva es que la haga una sola persona y ya hay varias manos involucradas- se excuso.

No estaba acostumbrada a no hacer lo que quería, parecía una niña.

-De verdad Lestrange no puedo con tu actitud, podrías ser un poco más sutil- dije desesperada

-Sabes porque estoy aquí, no vine porque realmente quisiera hacerlo, me obligaste, no puedes suponer que venga y tenga la mejor actitud del mundo. Draco tiene lo que se merece.

Justo cuando iba a decirle un par de cosas Daphne me quito los ingredientes de la mano y Hermione estalló.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta con Draco? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿realmente deseas que él empeore?

Pauline estaba a nada de sacar su varita y maldecir a Hermione.

-No lo dice enserio- concilio Daphne

Aunque ella supiera la verdad

-Tal vez sea esto demasiado rudo para ti Granger, pero así es, así somos, realmente Pauline no tendría porque estar aquí Draco no merece que ella venga- volvio a tomar la palabra Daphne.

-No lamento haberte obligado a venir, tenía que hacerlo, pero no quiero complicar las cosas, puedes irte y yo seguiré callada como siempre.

Era lo más sano que podía hacer, la verdad no sé en que estaba pensando Draco cuando decidio juntarnos.

Hermione paro de pronto, como si esperara a que Lynne saliera de ahí.

-No creas que eres mejor que yo Granger, al menos yo no soy hipocrita, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? Se que odias a Draco, te molesta estar y que estemos aquí también te enfurece como a pesar de lo enfermo que esta mueva los hilos y te haga sentir vulnerable y lo sé porque yo también lo siento. Él tiene la capacidad de hacerle daño a todo lo que ve y toca no sé que tipo de daño te hizo a ti pero si sé que los últimos años de mi vida la hizo un infierno. Me humillo, trato de quitarme todo mi dinero, meterme en Azkaban, jugo muy sucio en los negocios, me uso, estuvo conmigo por conveniencia y aun así lo perdone, pero hay cosas que por muy "buena gente" que seas, eso si yo puedo ser considerada buena gente puedes soportar.

Pauline salío azotando la puerta.

**Astoria**

Theo estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados escuchando música clásica frente a la chimenea, seguía teniendo la misma rutina que hacer años.

-No regresaré con tu hermana- dijo de pronto asustandome

Seguía sin abrir los ojos, no sabía como se percato de mi presencia.

-Hace mucho que Daphne perdío la oportunidad de hacerle favores- le contesté mientras me sentaba a su lado

La cercanía era suficiente para dispararme los nervios, algo raro cuando su sola presencia siempre me trajo tranquilidad.

-Es sobre Draco, ha visto a muchos sanadores y doctores muggles pero no supieron que tenía Daphne fue a mi casa y lo reviso, ella ha dicho que tu estas en una investigación sobre ello.

-Daphne es perfectamente capaz de hacer algo por él.

-¿Cómo sabes si no lo has visto?

-Tu hermana podrá ser muchas cosas pero es una bruja muy talentosa, sino fuera así jamás me hubiera casado con ella.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa molestia e incomodidad, si tuviera que ponerle nombre serían celos.

-También es bonita-

Mi hermana tenía un listado de grandes virtudes aunque estaba lejos de ser una buena hermana.

-No tanto como tú

Era de conocimiento general que la guapa, inteligente y talentosa de la familia era Daphne y si nos comparabas ella siempre ganaba la contienda. Intente no prestarle atención a su comentario y me limite a seguir con lo que me ocupaba.

-Ella ha dicho que puede preparle la poción pero que te necesitamos a ti.

Theo abrío los ojos mirandome fijamente sabía que significaba esa mirada: No quería ayudarme

-¿De verdad quieres que te ruegue?- pregunté

-¿Lo harías por él?- me regresó la pregunta molesto.

-Estoy aquí, debe ser prueba suficiente.

Theo se paro y me tendio la mano para ayudarme a parar , dejo que me metiera a la chimenea para después hacer lo mismo. Caminamos en silencio hasta la habitación de Draco

Podría uno creer que era una situación incomoda estar en la misma habitación con tu marido y con el amor de tu vida, pero no realmente no lo era. Draco supo que estabamos ahí y ví en su mirada como le molesto ver a Nott ahí.

-No tenias que hacerlo Astoria.

-Guarda silencio que mañana no podrás hablar con ellas.

Ellos no se dijeron nada y se limitaron a comportarse, Draco se dejo revisar y Theo rápidamente supo de que se trataba.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?- pregunté esperanzada

-Por lo mientras darle la poción que Daphne esta haciendo, pero lo otro no estoy seguro debo de pedir una autorización.

Salimos de la habitación hacía donde se encontraban las demás haciendo la poción pero afuera estaba Lestrange

-Theo- saludo Lestrange dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó intrigado

-Te lo contaré luego- dijo ella

-Es realmente bueno que estes aquí iba echarle un vistazo a la poción y salir hacia tu casa

-¿Hay algo mal con lo de Perseus?- dijo Lestrange preocupada.

-No, es sobre otras cosas.

-Bien, entonces dime- le apresuró ella.

-Cariño esto no te gustará- dijo Theo mirando fijamente a Lestrange

-Esto no me gusta Nott y sabes porqué

-Necesito que traigas a Perseus ya mismo si quieres ayudar a que Draco sobreviva.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews<strong>_


	8. Pauline

**_Hola!_**

**_¿Cómo han estado? espero que bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews, favs y alertas =) _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pauline<em>**

Nott y yo permaneciamos en la biblioteca se veía demasiado cómodo en ella para odiar a su propietario.

-Antes de que tome cualquier decisión necesito que me digas que tiene Draco y porque quieres que traiga a Perseus.

-No te preocupes no es peligroso para él.

-No te hagas el interesante, sabes que yo necesito toda la información ¡Estoy en mi derecho!

-La endogamia tiene sus consecuencias, pero aun así insistimos en casarnos entre nosotros en lugar de fortalecer nuestra magia esta se hace incontrolable y en algunos casos incluso puede desaparecer de un mago o bruja …mira en terminos coloquiales Draco tiene demasiada magia dentro de si y no puede sacarla y eso lo esta consumiendo o se muere o dejará de ser un mago para volverse un squib

-Tiene lo mismo que Perseus, pero tu pudiste hacer algo con él.

-Tu hijo es muy pequeño y espero que estes ya empezando a desarrollar esa mágia

Aborrecía a Draco, pero que se volviera un Squib no se lo deseaba ni a él, seguramente prefería morirse a quedarse sin magia.

-Claro, pero porque Draco no se pone a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra

-No es tan fácil si esto se hubiera desarrollado en Draco de más joven pudo haberlo controlado como Perseus

-No entinedo entonces cual seria la utilidad de traer a Perseus

-Solo pasaremos un poco de magia a tu hijo

-Pero ya tiene suficiente para como no crecer como un niño normal esta haciendo hechizos que deberia aprender cuando vaya al colegio, no voy a exponerlo para salvar a Draco, si tiene que pasar magia porque no Astoria o Granger que son lás más interesadas

-Perseus es especial, tu hijo trae en su sangre información genética de las familias más antiguas de Reino Unido y Francia, si alguien puede tener más magía es él no cualquiera esta preparado para ese tipo de cosas, aparte la magia de su padre para su cuerpo no es desconocida, él la aceptaria mejor que cualquier otra persona , Line no te lo sugeriría sino fuera seguro

-Confio en ti Nott, en nadie más pondría la salud y la vida de mi bebe más que en tus manos, Draco no se merece que exponga a mi hijo a estas cosas, aceptaré que lo hagas solo ya sabes que él no debe de saber.

-Tal vez las cosas estan pasando por algo, tal vez Draco y Perseus se necesiten conocer.

-Perseus no necesita a nadie más que a mi y Draco mucho menos, eso no esta a discusión Theo

-Muy bien Line yo cumpliré con mi promesa, pero cuando venga tu hijo a Malfoy Manor será dificil de ocultar que es un Malfoy

-Astoria no tiene que saberlo ni Granger, Amelie no me preocupa y tu, Daphne y Pansy lo saben, lo podremos manejar. No sé porque tu y yo estamos haciendo esto…

-Yo hago por Astoria, pero tu ¿por qué lo haces?

-No sé desde que tuve a Perseus me he vuelto una blanda, en otros tiempos las cosas serían diferentes

Salimos, yo tenia que ir por Perseus así que fui hasta donde estaban haciendo pociones para avisarle a Pansy

-¿terminaron? – dije al ver que los calderos estaban limpios

-Si, Astoria fue a dejarle la poción a Draco- contesto Pansy

-Bueno yo tengo que salir regresaré al rato

-Creo que tendras que esperar un poco, Draco quiere verte?- dijo Astoria entrando

-Pensé que lo veríamos en la mañana y que sería por orden de aparición

-Él me pregunto por todas, si habían venido y se sorprendio al saber que estabas aquí, supongo que quiere asegurarse de verte y que no te marches en cualquier momento

-Tan bien que me conoce…

-Trusty te llevará a su habitación

La elfa a parecio y tomo mi mano y en seguida estuvimos en esa habitación oscura, no lograba ver a Draco

-Line- dijo susurrando Draco

Prendi una vela y la puse lo más lejos posible de Draco

-te preguntaría como es que sabes que soy yo, pero me imagino que duermes con un chivatoscopio ¿No tienes miedo de mi?

-Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de matarme, pero no eres tan piadosa para hacerme ese favor, tu perfume es inconfundible

-Entonces haré todo lo contrario, me aseguraré que vivas

Me sente a lado de él en su cama realmente se veía muy mal, no era un juego todo esto.

-Astoria no quiere escucharme, es inutil todo lo que estan haciendo Daphne y Nott, convencelos que no hay esperanzas de salvarme y te daré parte de mis acciones.

-Eso si que es raro en ti, los Malfoy si algo tienen es sentido de supervivencia, bajo cualquier circunstancia han hecho todo lo posible por salir con vida

-No tengo una razón en especial para querer vivir, he hecho todo lo que quise , y lo que quisiera tener ahora es imposible, la única motivación que tengo en estos momentos es morir así dejaría de sufrir

-Vaya si estas realmente dispuesto a que yo maneje todas las empresas en donde ambos somos accionistas debes estar muy mal. Pero sabes algo que quizas te haga sentir motivado es que te diga que hay un par de mujeres muy tristes y afectadas allá afuera esperando que te recuperes ¿esa no es una buena motivación?- dije con sarcasmo

-¿Eres una de esas mujeres?-preguntó intentando hacer lo que era su legendaria sonrisa ladeada.

-Yo estoy aquí a dentro y ¿Me ves triste o afectada? Vamos Malfoy tengo cosas más importantes que pensar como en todos los cambios que haré a las empresas, ahora que has decidido que quieres morir, con ellas llorando es suficiente

-Igual de maldita que siempre, yo no decidi que quiero morir- dijo tosiendo- Siempre me gustaste por eso, no te afectaba absolutamente nada de lo que te decia, ni para bien ni para mal

-Pues si quisieras pondrías algo de tu parte tal vez Nott y Daphne hagan la diferencia y gracias por el cumplido aprendí del mejor, tenemos la misma escuela, ahora ¿eso es bueno? No estoy segura de querer aplicar esos mismos patrones para mis hijos

Peine su cabello que se encontraba en todas direcciones, así era más fácil recordar como y quien era.

Draco quito mi mano de su cabello y la sujeto con sus dos manos, iba a quitarla pero lo deje, realmente esta podría ser la última vez que lo vería.

-Yo estaba seguro de que no sería como Lucius fue conmigo, pero eso ¿qué más da ahora? Así que de verdad te da lo mismo mi estado de salud…

Quite mi mano ¿qué ganaba con todo esto?

-sigues siendo el mismo ¿ni en esta situación puedes cambiar?

-Contestame Lestrange

-¿no prefieres la indiferencia al odio?

-Claro que no, me encanta que me odies, aunque tampoco me quejaría si aceptas que me amas

-Eres un cinico, ¿cómo pretendes que sienta algo bueno por ti?, ellas han recibido cosas buenas de tu parte, me gustaría decir lo mismo de mi caso pero bien sabes que no es asi

-Te busque hasta debajo de la piedras tenia que explicarte…

-Casi lo consigues pero supongo que fue más fácil meterte entre la piernas de Amelie, ya me habías dicho lo que necesitaba escuchar, no dejarías a Astoria ¿creías que sería tu amante toda la vida?

-Hubiera sido bueno, te busque para decirte que la dejaría.

-¿Y cuanto iba a durar? ¿tres, cinco meses, un año tal vez? No estabas convencido, si lo hubieras estado no seguirías con ella

-Eso no lo sabemos, no nos dimos la oportunidad. Astoria es una gran compañera, ella hubiera entendido si le hubiera dicho que nos divorciariamos, ella hubiera estado feliz de que nuestro matrimonio terminará para que estuvieramos juntos.

-No lo dudo, se nota que te quiere, no cualquiera se presta a estos caprichos tuyos de tener aquí a tus amantes

-¿por qué estas aquí? ¿Astoria te convencio? No estoy aquí por buena voluntad, hay secretos que se pagan con favores.

-Debe ser realmente algo grande para que te intimide a ti Lestrange

-Conformate con saber que vale la pena

-Me hace bien platicar contigo, no veo lástima en tus ojos, sino el odio de siempre

-Sabes que Malfoy a pesar de que demuestro y grito a los cuatro vientos que te odio no es así, solo me odio a mi misma por haberme rebajado a ser tu amante, como me pude haber involucrado sentimentalmente después de todas las cosas que me habías hecho, intentaste matarme por una herencia que ni te correspondía, saboteaste mucho de mi proyectos

-Tu me recuerdas todas esas cosas que amo y que no puedo tener, veía tu poder y determinación para lograr todo lo que te proponias, quise destruirte a ti y a tu imperio antes de que a ti se te ocurriera destruirme te hice daño de todas las formas posibles y aun así seguias de pie orgullosa, después tuve miedo porque me volví realmente debil ante ti, hubieras podido acabar conmigo si te lo hubieras propuesto, aun puedes hacerlo. Con el tiempo eso ya no me importo, Ibamos hacia el mismo lado, pudimos construir cosas extraordinarias juntos, tanto poder… teniamos el mundo a nuestros pies , y al final ¿qué bueno había hecho yo para que pudiera ser feliz contigo?

-Bueno te saboteaste tu mismo, ahora haznos el favor de recuperarte para acabar con todo esto, repará el daño que has hecho y no me pongas tan fácil la victoria, nuestra guerra un día va a terminar, pero nos faltan muchas batallas, un día estaré en la cima y quiero verte desde abajo reconociendo mi triunfo.

Draco sonrio como antaño, como siempre, él iba a estar bien.

-Lestrange ¿Me amaste?

-¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esa pregunta?, ahora preguntate a ti mismo, si me amaste, reflexiona y piensa bien lo que me vas responder

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿les gusto? Para el próximo cap veremos a Perseus Lestrange... Espero sus reviews!<em>**

**_nos leemos _**

**_besoos_**

**_bye_**


	9. Perseus

**Holaaa!**

**¿Como ****están? espero que bien , aquí esta uyn nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste =) **

* * *

><p><strong>Pauline<strong>

Cuando salí todos me veían esperando no sé qué ¿esperaban verme llorar, demostrar cualquier signo de que Draco Malfoy me importaba? Pues se quedarían con las ganas

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunto Pansy

-Me gustaría decirte que esta en las últimas, pero lamentablemente no es así, yo que tu no estaría tan preocupada sigue siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre, cuando menos te lo esperes saldrá de esa puerta por sus propios pies.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –pregunto haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario

-Nada solo le ha sorprendido que haya venido, dijo que algo grande te debo para que este aquí.

Tenia todos los ojos puestos en mi, no diría nada más ¿a caso querían que les contará toda mi conversación con él? Ilusas.

-Me ha dicho Theo que saldrás, y que debería acompañarte

Por más que quisiera no regresar a esta casa jamás pues ya había cumplido con hacer que Draco me viera, ya le había dado mi palabra a Theo, Astoria no tenia porque preocuparse.

-Regresaré Astoria no es necesario que vengas.

No quería que se enterara de Perseus, pero ella podría ir a contárselo todo a Draco y eso traería demasiadas complicaciones .

-Deberías dejar que te acompañe- Dijo Theo serio

Theo era de esas personas que infundaban autoridad a su paso, en cuanto se refería a salud y cosas medicas no dudaba ni un segundo en seguir sus indicaciones, pero ahora no era el caso.

-¿por qué debería?- pregunte intrigada

-Por que es la dueña de la casa y haremos magia bastante complicada cualquier cosa ella podría darle la protección que necesita ya que Malfoy no esta en condiciones

-Dijiste que no sería peligroso- dije recriminatoriamente

No iba a poner en peligro a Perseus bajo ninguna circunstancia y menos para ayudar a Malfoy, si había aceptado es porque Theo lo había prometido pero esto cambiaba completamente la situación.

-No lo es, vamos a quitarle magia a Malfoy, esta es su casa y esta llena de ella podría ser una posibilidad que intentase defenderse, pero si Astoria esta de acuerdo con ello y lo apoya no habría nada que temer, Astoria es una mujer discreta no dirá nada si tu se lo pides.

Esto iba a ser bastante interesante, incluso un poco doloroso para ella, no es que me compadeciera pero si era innecesario ¿porque hacerlo? No me sorprendería que a Theodore le interesará que Astoria supiera de Perseus después de todo no era un secreto al menos para mi que Él siempre estuvo prendado de la menor de las Greengrass y esto tal vez haría que dejará a Draco aunque lo dudaba bastante, Astoria había sido criada para ser una esposa sangre pura que seguiría con su marido hiciera lo que hiciera, el que dirán iba primero.

Amelie, Hermione y Astoria nos veían raro, no tenía que dar explicaciones. Cualquier tipo de protección extra para Perseus no estaría demás… tal vez después de esto le podría borrar la memoria, evaluaría su reacción .

-Bien, que me acompañe entonces.

…

Nos aparecimos en mi casa, todo estaba en absoluto silencio caminamos hacia la sala y le pedí que tomara asiento.

-Theo ha insistido demasiado, ¿hay algo que no me están diciendo? Realmente Draco no se va a poder salvar.

-Como seguro ya te habrá dicho Theo, Draco tiene demasiada magia en él, es un mal congénito eso pasa porque su sangre es impoluta, demasiados genes sangre limpia en un cuerpo mortal, Hasta ahorita solo se conocen dos casos el de Draco y el de mi hijo Perseus.

Perseus estuvo en las mismas condiciones que Draco era un niño muy pequeño para tener toda la magia que tenia, Theo pudo ayudarlo, es parte de las ventajas de que sea un niño, aun puedes moldear ciertas cosas, no ha sido fácil, Perseus nunca será un niño normal. Lo que Theo propone es que Draco le transfiera parte de su magia a Perseus

-Pero dices que tu hijo tiene demasiada magia en el y todavía ¿le van a transferir más? ¿no es peligroso? Me sorprende que estés de acuerdo cuando odias tanto a Draco.

-Confió en Theo ciegamente- le hice un gesto para que me siguiera- y él dice que si hay alguien que puede tener más magia dentro de si es Perseus, maneja magia demasiado avanzada para tener la edad que tiene- entramos a la habitación de Perseus y prendí la luz- Aparte la magia de Draco no es desconocida para el cuerpo de Perseus pues es la magia de su padre, es de donde viene. No te confundas odio a Draco pero si va a morir será por mi propia varita.

Astoria

Tenia frente a mi a un niño dormido de no más de tres años con el cabello color chocolate con la piel pálida, tuve que sentarme en la cama no estaba preparada.

Pauline le dio un beso sobre su cabello y le susurro al oído cosas que no logre entender, el niño se fue despertando cuando abrió sus ojos fue indudable pensar en que era la combinación perfecta entre Lestrange y Draco, el cabello y la nariz eran de Lestrange, los ojos grises la piel pálida y los labios delgados eran de Draco. No quería seguir mirándolos.

-Mami- el niño fue directo al regazo de Lestrange y se acomodo como si fuera a dormirse otra vez.

-Perseus vamos a salir, no te duermas.

Lestrange lo cargo y se paro

-¿vamos?- dijo señalándome la salida suponía que viajaríamos por la chimenea

En cuanto llegamos a la casa Theo nos estaba esperando.

-Júrame que el niño no corre ningún peligro Theodore, Draco no merece que su propio hijo se ponga en riego por él.

Theodore y Lestrange me miraban como si algo estuviera mal conmigo

-¿crees que pondría en riesgo a Perseus por Malfoy? Yo lo traje al mundo y…

-¡Theo!

Theo se vio interrumpido por Perseus que había despertado y había ido corriendo hacia él para golpearlo, él le devolvió el golpe cariñosamente, se veía que existía mucha familiaridad entre ellos.

-¿Vamos a jugar con magia?-pregunto Perseus

-Algo así… pero hoy vas a jugar con alguien más.

-Mira lo que puedo hacer- él niño parecía concentrado era una imagen bastante graciosa aun era muy pequeño. Theo empezó a levitar, Perseus no le quitaba los ojos de encima, realmente era muy pequeño para hacer eso y sin varita.

-Si sigues así serás el mago más poderoso de la historia, ahora bájame y que sea con cuidado.

El niño lo bajo aunque no con tanto cuidado como hubiera querido Theo

-Lo siento, es difícil bajar- dijo el niño

-Lo lograrás con el tiempo, sabes vamos a ponerte más magia

-¿porqué?

-¿No quieres tener más magia?

-Si pero creo que a mama no le gusta

-Tu mama ha dicho que puedes tenerla

Perseus sonrió

-Es una misión muy importante Perseus y vas a salvar a una persona, será divertido.

Las otras ya habían ido a sus habitaciones a dormir así que pasamos sin inconvenientes hacia la habitación de Draco donde estaba Daphne revisando que Draco estuviera inconsciente.

Perseus lo miraba con atención incluso se subió a la cama para estar más cerca y con su nariz casi alcanza a tocar el rostro de Draco

-¿esta dormido?

-Si, no podrá escuchar ni hacer nada

-¿y como jugaremos?

-tu jugaras con él

Perseus miro a Theo no entendiendo después miro a su madre y le preguntó

-¿Quién es mama?

Lestrange suspiro y le respondió

-Es tu papá

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero sus reviews<strong>_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besos **_

_**bye **_


End file.
